Stuck In Unknown Grounds
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Invader Zim had plans to invade Sugar Rush when he first saw the place, but when Vanellope appears he doubts. After knowing he's in a game, and that his ship is broken, how will he depart back to space? Rated K plus just in case, and there will be no pairings, except Felix/Calhoun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had to do this, after not seeing anyone else doing it.**

**Well, both me and my siblings are in some kind of Wreck-It Ralph frenzy right now (The movie just got dubbed into our language and all), but I've watched the English version 3 times, and my siblings have too. The movie is AMAZING. I don't recall I've ever loved a movie this much. Glad it's a movie dedicated to us gamers. Best movie _ever._**

**One of the main things I loved was Felix/Calhoun. Like, how can you not like this adorable couple? XD**

**In the beginning of 2013, I became a fan of Invader Zim also, so I thought "Hey, why not?" and wrote this. I thought of the Christmas episode in IZ where Zim tries to take over the world as Santa and then he turns somewhat soft. It's kind of the same thing that will happen in this fanfic between Zim and Vanellope. It's NOT Zim/Vanellope, for your info. :3**

**I think it sucks for starters, but I'm just getting heated up. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

The Irken invader Zim, and his loyal companion Gir, had traveled on their ship for 6 months but never reached the destination...whatever they thought it would be. They didn't know the name, and those who did, didn't dare speak of it.

The sir unit was singing the "doom" song on full blast resulting Zim's ears going numb. He had desperately tried to shut the ditzy robot up, giving the opposite effect; singing louder. Either he was yanking the alien's chain or he was too retarded.

"Gir...can you PLEASE stop singing?" Zim pleaded, leaning back on his seat. As expected, Gir didn't listen. The Irken growled by the taunting robot voice and decided to grab him and give him a good shake, but then he saw a planet. His red magenta eyes lit up and kicked off his plan on the SIR unit.

"Look, Gir, we have arrived!" Zim established. The robot shot up his index finger, and finished singing the doom song. "THE END! Ooh, what's that?" Gir squeaked and pointed at the planet before them. "According to the computer's calculations...we're alighting on a sugar-coated land called "Sugar Rush", if I'm not mistaken." In his mind he edited the last part because he was the great and powerful ZIIMMMM and he was way passed the edge of perfection!

"WOOW! Sugar! Do they have biscuits there?!" Gir squealed, raising his arms and bouncing on his seat like crazy. His master sighed quietly. "I'm pretty sure they have." Was Zim's answer, plain and simple. He sometimes wondered, and even doubted, if Gir really was advanced. But the Tallest had given it to him so whatever.

Zim failed with the touch-down on the ground, screeched as the ship dove for the ground, the edges of the ship carving on the ground and making it thump until he heard a crash, alarming that he had broke the bottom of the ship.

Zim couldn't believe this and bonked his head a few times in a row on the steering devices. "NOT THIS! PLEASE, NOT NOW!" Was the scream as he raked on the metal surface of the controls.

In despair, he stepped out after the engines had died. His robot assistant held a piggie and followed suit. Zim squinted his magenta eyes and observed the environment, after somewhat recovering from his misery. He could fix that later. As far as his eye could reach, he saw nothing but candy; the setting was as if the candy was something natural on this planet. The lakes contained chocolate, the trees were made of gum etcetera. The Irken scratched his head and after a few minutes passed, he turned to his companion who was busy eating away from the grass. "GIR! Stop what you're doing this instant! We precipitated and you instead think of filling your mouth with unknown substance?!" Gir answered with his mouth full. "Bwhut itsch schoow thasteh!" He didn't even interrupt himself to talk to his master, rising Zim's anger. "You sound like a smoker..." He chose to mumble, and clicked away on his hand device, trying to figure which disguise was suitable for the place they were in. He couldn't walk around like an alien while fixing his ship. He was going to call out to Gir, but someone else's voice made his thoughts vanish.

"Hey, there, green guy!" The Irken turned around.

There stood a little DISGUSTING human girl, he raven hair in a ponytail and with massive of hair clips decorating her hair, a green sweatshirt. To guess from her height, Zim concluded she was a smeet, but which age was still unclear.

"You look weird. By the way, my name is Vanellope von Schweetz!" She beamed, jumping in a girl-fashion up and down, smiling at him innocently. Zim had no idea how to react...deep inside, he almost, only ALMOST, felt like his belly turned soft by her positive energy revolutionizing her. Zim got a hold of himself and straightened up his back, giving her an evil grin and a cocky gesture with his hands.

"So you're a little human-stink are you? I bet you won't stand the mightiness called Zim! INVADER Zim! Don't forget, smeet!" He finished with a mighty tone, looking down at the girl contemptuously, expecting her to quiver of fear. But instead he earned a giggle, that soon turned to laughter. She folded her arms around her belly, her laugh taunting the Irken's antennas. Just as he was about to yell at her, she wiped away a tear from her eye, chuckling.

"I like you." She grinned.

Zim felt his belly going all tingly again. What was happening to him? He can't recall an Irken was supposed to feel this kind of emotion, let alone by a little girl he barely knew. Noticing he had stared at her for a long time, he shook his head and covered his face with his Irken claws._ "Whatever you do, don't turn soft! That is the golden rule of the Irken Empire! Remember, remind and recall!" _His attention had left the little girl, as he slipped his hands over his closed eyes and opened them when they weren't blocked anymore.

"I'm not here to be liked! I'm here to be scared of, and you are supposed to bow before me!" Zim yelled at Vanellope, who blew on one of her bangs, rolling her eyes.

"Look who's talking. I'm the president of this land, you know." Zim was planning to laugh at that statement, but it replaced itself with sheer shock. "Is a tiny little human-pig like you the head state of all this?!" He gestured his hand around the place. Vanellope rubbed her shoe on the ground and her expression looked insulted.

"Yeah, so what? This is a video game world, did you expect so called 'common' things to happen here, smellbag?" Vanellope asked, switched her weight from one leg to the other, looking at him severe, hands on her hips.

The taller of the two walked over to the shorter one, grabbed her rough on her shoulders and shook her as though she was doll.

"A VIDEO GAME?! I'm in a video game?! Stuck in here? Without contact from the Armada in space?!" Vanellope, confused by his outburst, shot off his claws from her shoulders and raised an eyebrow, faintly sceptical.

"I don't know which this, Armada you're talking about is, but...I don't think you can, considering there's no space or universe here. You're a part of the programming of the game we're in, I think." Her sudden smart self had showed off and she wondered if she was programmed to be a clever child. The alien she saw was not shocking for her to see, since all game characters were all kinds of creatures; turtles like Bowser, hedgehogs like Sonic, cy-bugs, you name the rest.

Zim swirled around, running for the equipment bag he had brought out, snatched a paper bag out of it, starting to breath his tailspin into the bagful clutched in his hands. It filled and refilled with air pretty fast, the more nervous Zim was.

Vanellope was utterly bemused, and dropped her gaze from him, to the robot a few metres away chewing on the grass. Her wide smile flashed on her cute face, beaming like the sunshine.

"What a cute little robot!" Gir saw her after hearing the call of his being, wary but let her approach him. She ran up to him and glomped the little SIR unit. Her cheek was snuggling his metallic one, which the owner was unfocused on her doing, but he didn't try to jerk back from her bear-hug.

"Tacos...?" He asked unsure as he was being squeezed.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? Please tell me! And have a good day! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chappie! Well, I think I got this (writer's block always haunt my ass). I sometimes hate not having English as my first language; it would be so much easier to write that way.**

**Oh well, sucks to be me. Here ya go!**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight."

Zim shot his gaze down on the ground, defeated look on his face evident while pursing his lips uneasily.

"Your name is Vanellope von Schweetz, you live in a racing game called 'Sugar Rush', in a game console in an arcade on Earth?" The words got put together.

"Guess I didn't need to spell it out for you." Vanellope said, swinging her legs beneath where she was seated, to her like nothing but to Zim insanely strange dumb. He decided against yelling at her to stop and shifted himself on the jawbreaker he sat on. She sat on a candy cane log a small distance in front of him, with Gir sleeping on her lap.

"How in the name of Tallest did I appear here? It makes very little sense!" At the moment his hatred towards humans didn't matter much, in his logbook. Besides, he was unsure if this little girl origin was of the human race at all, after the news flash of being in a video game.

"How in the name of luminous licorice should I know, you doi? Maybe my friends caught a glimpse of you crashing in here or something." Vanellope's abstracted mind spoke out aloud, it was no question to the Irken. He had no interest in receiving help from a little girl, even though she may not be a human. He had always known himself to be rather swelled with pride; showing off as someone better working on his own. Well...there was Gir, in hence not being alone with the mission. He shut off the process in his thoughts.

"How about checking with them? I think my friend's colleague can help you fix that jalopy-thingy of yours." She pointed to the busted ship.

"I DARE you to say that again...piece of filth! That is a ship run by the mighty Irken race, which I'm part of! You insult it, you insult my origin, you little pest! Coming to that, I don't need your help!" Zim's yelled at her, bioling with anger, shaking of his fists redoubted. Adding more to it, she was not scared one bit; only annoyed.

"Oh, just shut it. If you refuse my help, fine. Just curious, what part of your ship is broken?" Vanellope asked. Zim facepalmed and answered with a slight growl.

"If you must know...I checked it a few moments ago. Even though it's Irken technology, I'm not very experienced when it comes to repairing flying vehicles. I may be stuck here permanently, in a manner of speaking. Although I could, I don't know how I would be available to leave this game console. This situation frets me to the core." Zim said, slipping his claws over his face an cupping it. Since the little girl had been saved by Ralph, she had more than learned, but wanted, to be considerate to people in trouble. Including an alien she barely knew.

"Hey, you son of a gun. Don't offer that face." She teased, a new glare shared with her as he looked up.

"I told you, I'm an alien. I was not given birth by a gun." She ignored that she had given a verbatim statement and continued.

"What I meant to say was; don't feel down. Look, I barely know you, but I think I want to help you. And no, I don't want you to mouth off at my offer. You're too predictable for your own good...which is bad." She stared up at the sky and patted Gir carefully, Zim's jaw that dropped because of her prediction.

Zim was, deep down, sick of pretending being confident, and this girl made him start to realize it. Come to think of it, he was a real ego. Even if it was a part of his nature to be strict, hard and straight-up mean, this little girl made him somewhat soft all the way into his squeedlyspooch. It annoyed him, but meantime it was welcome. Maybe that was why he hadn't shooed her away, instead they seated down and talked like it was completely normal. It felt queer, but good; and her being bonny and playful made it doubled.

He was turning humble.

Realization slapped him. He hated it.

He hated her.

"I told you, I don't want any of your help! I'm fine by myself." Zim avowed, ceasing by the last part. When intercepting his own words, it hit him as his cheeks turned dark green, proving the awkwardness taking place. He gave her a look and she grinned at him confidently. 'Oh no', he thought 'she cought me in a trap.'

She didn't say anything, instead she put Gir aside, walking up to him and let the raise of her hand towards him respond to what he said. They didn't have to talk and yet understood each other perfectly. Neither could disagree with the fact they had some kind of hidden person chemistry...but that didn't have to be liked; though it was still a fact...and Zim wasn't sure anymore if he hated it.

"Hey, my arm's getting tired, we have a deal or not?" Vanellope said, giving her held up arm support with her left hand, giving him a begging gaze.

The Irken gave the heaviest sigh he could muster, and hesitantly took a grip with his three-clawed hand on her little one, and they shook on it. Vanellope couldn't hide her excitement; it was painfully obvious to the alien. Zim rather awkwardly withdrew his hand and instinctively wiped his claw on his clothes; in which Vanellope was too happy to care about.

"Alright then..." Zim put a hand on the bouncy girl's shoulder, "lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short, but I thought it would be pretty genuine to end it right there :D It was so fitting...gawsh I need to eat some snickers (I love snickers). Stay tuned, folks!**


End file.
